


No Phony Smile (The Made Me What I Am Remix)

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Remix, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2009 remixthedrabble challenge: "Just a little girl playing dress up in mommy's clothes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Phony Smile (The Made Me What I Am Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crack!fic for kseda](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21576) by NEStar. 



Two weeks after the Eclipse, Wyatt Cain reported Zero's tin suit mysteriously empty.

Azkadellia's gaze slid immediately to her mother at the news: to the tiny, satisfied curl at the corner of her mouth. She'd smiled that smile; knew the taste of her general's submission; remembered treating the Queen more as rival than daughter, and being treated so in turn.

Her mother's eyes met hers knowingly, and Azkadellia shivered, seeing reflections of Zero on his knees, Ambrose panting in chains. How much, these last years, had been the Witch, and how much heritage?

For her sister's sake, she'll never tell.


End file.
